prepaid_data_sim_cardfandomcom-20200216-history
Australia
For all Australian PAYG sim cards, you will first need to show some ID (drivers licence, passport) and fill in a form with your address. See the ACMA website for a full list of acceptable documentation. Lifehacker has a good summary of current plans available at http://www.lifehacker.com.au/2010/07/planhacker-complete-australian-byo-prepaid-cap-guide/ (Plans still available?) 'Optus' Optus is the second oldest telco in Australia, and as such has fairly extensive coverage and availability. However theortetical transfer speeds don't match Telstra and Optus also sell their service through MVNOs. 'Default data rate' *$2 just the sim card. *$30 for sim card including $30 credit. iPhone - $40 for a month, includes lots of calls, sms, and 150mb for 1 month. iPad - $20 for 2 gig (source?) Can load additional credit over the phone. You will need an austrailian address to activate sim. You will also need to log on to Optus website to activate sim. See Click if further information is needed. I bought the SIM at Sydney Airport in November 2011 at the Optus-Shop as a Tourist. So you need no permanent Adress in Australia. 'Data feature packs' $5 Rev-Up Data: for 5$ you can use the Internet during 1 month for up to 500MB. If you use the 500MB before the month is over you can get the next package or recharge $5 for another 500mb. Click for more information. 'Voice, SMS and data' If you use above your 500MB daily limit, you will only pay an extra $2 for another 500MB. 'Fair Use Policy' Unknown 'Availabilty' Optus Store (Store locator), as well as some Australia Post stores. At least some of the woolsworths shop also sell then. Altought at least one of them had really strict rules for the local address, wanted to see letter from the hotel or something, but was finally happy with credit card check with hotel address. 'SIM size' *mini-SIM (2FF), micro-SIM (3FF) and nano-SIM (4FF) available. 'Internet and MMS settings' APN: yesinternet *MMS APN: mms *MMS Centre: http://mmsc.optus.com.au:8002/ *MMS Proxy: 61.88.190.10 *Port: 8070 *MCC: 505 *MNC: 02 *Authentication type: PAP The sim I bought 2013/08 required APN internet. 'Tethering' Tethering is only permitted on the Optus $2 Days prepaid option. 'Telstra' Telstra is the former government telco and as such has the most extensive coverage, but also has the most expensive default call rates. While historically the cost is higher than average If you are looking to connect from remote areas this is usually the only network available and or reliable. Furthermore Telstra's NextG network has much higher transfer rate than the other telcos. 'Default data rate' *$2 just the sim card. *$30 including $30 credit. 'Data feature packs' Mobile Phone Data Rates AUD$30 SIM starter pack includes AUD$30 with a 30 day expiry period. For more information, see Telstra Prepaid Plus Getting Started. The rate below might be out of data, better check http://www.telstra.com.au for current offer as they change it all the time. $30 starter pack include $220 capped money + $30 telstra money + 400Mb of data if you choose the Cap encore plan. You will use the capped money 1st before the telstra money to call/text/roaming and for PAYG data when 400Mb of data runs out. And for the $30 telstra money to buy telstra stuff include tunes, games , call time, text and data. for example $10 for 200Mb , $20 for 700Mb or $20 for up to 55 minutes of take time etc. For more details , check http://www.telstra.com.au/mobile-phones/prepaid-mobiles/extras/ *PAYG **GPRS: 2.2Ac per KB or part thereof ($22.53 per MB); or **3G: 0.2c per KB or part therof ($2.00 per MB) : For more information, see Telstra Prepaid Plus PAYG Browsing Charges *Plus Packs **AUD$5: 30MB **AUD$10: 200MB **AUD$20: 700MB **AUD$39: 1GB **AUD$49: 3GB **AUD$59: 4GB : Unused data expires in 30 days. Usage excludes content and international roaming charges. Browse Plus Pack credits are used before your chosen mobile offer. If you don't select a Browse Plus Pack, the Pay As You Go rate will apply. For more information, see Telstra Prepaid Plus Browse Plus Packs. : Started http://www.telstra.com.au/internet/mobile-broadband-prepaid/get-started/ : 'Pre-Paid Mobile Broadband Data Rates' Prices within Australia 'Voice and SMS' See Here:Pre-Paid Mobile Broadband: Ways to Recharge 'Apple iPad Data Rates' A$30 Micro-SIM starter pack includes 3GB with a 30 day expiry period. The following recharge denomniations are available *$20: 1GB (AUD$0.02 per MB) *$30: 3GB (AUD$0.01 per MB) *$60: 6GB (AUD$0.01 per MB) *$80: 9GB (AUD$0.0089 per MB) *$100: 12GB (AUD$0.0083 per MB) *$180: 12GB (AUD$0.0666 per MB) - valiad for 365 days Each data recharge is valid for 30 days from the date of purchase. Note that data is charged against the account balance at the per-MB rate of the most recent data recharge, so you never want to "top up" your account balance at a lower rate than your current balance. For more information, see Telstra's website here. The 3GB iPad starter pack is available in many stores for $15 (March 2014). However it does take several hours to get the sim activated once you have signed up. 'Fair use policy Unknown. Availability' In Telstra T-Life stores. Note however, not all T-Life stores are run by Telstra, some are franchises. 'SIM sizes' *mini-SIM (2FF), micro-SIM (3FF) and nano-SIM (4FF) available. 'Tethering' Free. 'Internet Settings' *APN: telstra.internet 'Vodafone' Vodafone is the third largest national provider in Australia. Recently, Vodafone merged with Three (Hutchison), and integration has been proceeding steadily. 'Default data rate' *$29 gets you a sim card with 3GB, data credit lasts 30 days. *$59 gets you a USB dongle with a sim card including 3GB for 30 days. *$109 gets you a mobile hotspot (aka MiFi) with a sim card including 3GB for 30 days. 'Data feature packs' Mobile Broadband packs iPad Prepay - You can pick up a microsim in any vodafone store for nothing (Or order online for 50cents postage and handling) Recharge rates: *$10 gets you 200MB, credit lasts 15 DAYS *$19 gets you 600MB and 15 text, credit lasts 20 DAYS *$29 gets you 2GB and 30 text, credit lasts 30 DAYS *$39 gets you 3GB and 30 text, credit lasts 30 DAYS *$49 gets you 6GB and 50 text, credit lasts 30 DAYS *$75 gets you 8GB and 50 text, credit lasts 90 DAYS *$125 gets you 15GB and 50 text, credit lasts 365 DAYS *$200 gets you 22GB and 50 text, credit lasts 365 DAYS 'Fair use policy' Fair Use 'Availability' Vodafone Store Online 'SIM sizes' *mini-SIM (2FF), micro-SIM (3FF) and nano-SIM (4FF) available. 'Tethering' Free. Internet settings *APN: live.vodafone.com *MCC: 505 *MNC: 03 *Authentication type: PAP Category:Amaysim Category:Vodafone Category:Australia Category:SIM $2. $10 for 1Gb per month. $0.15 per min for calls. 'amaysim' Amaysim is using the Optus network. 'Default data rate' * 5c / MB 'Data feature packs' *$9,90 / 30 days - 1 GB *$19,90 / 30 days - 2.5 GB *$29,90 / 30 days - 4 GB *$39.90 / 30 days - Unlimited voice / text / MMS / 4 GB data (excess 5c/MB) *$99,90 / 365 days - 10 GB 'Voice and SMS' *Standard national voice call rates: 12c per min *Standard national SMS: 12c 'Fair use policy' Yes, on the Unlimited plan. (PDF) 'Availabilty' * 7-Eleven, allphones, BIG W, BP, Caltex, Co-op Bookshop, Coles, Coles express, DickSmith, Harvey Norman, Kmart, NewsLink, Officeworks, On the Run, Post officies, Supanews, United, Woolworths (Store locator) or online * SIM costs $5 online (comes with $5 credit). (As from activation the credit is valid for 90 days) If you buy a SIM at one of the retail outlets, it costs just $2.00. *Activation works online and they accept all major credit cards. Hotel addresses for registration are accepted. 'SIM sizes' When you buy an amaysim SIM card online or pick one up in-store, by default you’ll get one of the Dual-punch SIM Cards. Nano SIM card is only online available 'Internet and MMS settings' APN: internet *MMS APN: mms *MMS Centre: http://mmsc.optus.com.au:8002/ *MMS Proxy: 61.88.190.10 *Port: 8070 *MCC: 505 *MNC: 02 *Authentication type: PAP 'TPG' TPG is using the Optus network. TPG have a PAYG plan called the Budget Plan. Their underlying network is Optus. You pay 2 upfront costs. $20 for the sim and delivery. You also pay another $20, which gets debited from your bank account and is used for up to $20 worth of text, calls, data, etc. There is no minimum time in which you are to use the $20. Once the $20 balance drops below $5, you will be debited an amount to bring your balance up to $20. You pay a monthly access fee of $1, and there is no contract. 'Default data rate' The $1 access fee provides you with 50mb of data.TPG ADSL customers recieve 150mb of data. After that, the charge is $0.0275 MB billed per 100KB. (Quote from a TPG rep on Whirlpool forums... " If a phone remains connected to the Mobile network, it will be charged as a single session until it is disconnected. Idle time behaviour differs from phone to phone. Some phones check for email but do not shut down the 3G or GPRS data session, keeping the session alive, avoids the customer being charged for the minimum 100KB block as there is no need to reconnect. If phone disconnects the session during idle time, then the minimum 100KB block charge will occur each time you need to reconnect." ) All other rates here 'Fair Use Policy' Unknown 'Availability' The SIM card can only be purchased online at TPG's website 'SIM Sizes' Mini Sim, Micro Sim 'Internet and MMS settings' APN: internet *MMS APN: mms *MMS Centre: http://mmsc.optus.com.au:8002/ *MMS Proxy: 61.88.190.10 *Port: 8070 *MCC: 505 *MNC: 02 *Authentication type: PAP 'Tethering' Free. Uses data from your plan. 'Virgin' Virgin is a MVNO - a mobile service reseller. The underlying network is Optus, though Virgin will sometimes offer competitive rates, especially for customers on the same network. 'Data feature packs' The $29 'Pre-Paid Your Cap 29' will get you 1GB of Data. 'Availability' Sims are available at (Store locator) or online at the Virgin Mobile site 'SIM sizes' Mini SIMs as standard. Micro SIMs may be available on request, (mini SIMs are able to be cut down to micro SIM size). 'Internet and MMS settings' APN: yesinternet *MMS APN: mms *MMS Centre: http://mmsc.optus.com.au:8002/ *MMS Proxy: 61.88.190.10 *Port: 8070 *MCC: 505 *MNC: 02 *Authentication type: PAP 'Tethering' Only available with a post paid plan. Doesn't cost any extra as uses data from your plan. Virgin Tethering Faq. 'Woolworths Mobile' Woolworths supermarkets' mobile brand is a reseller for Optus. 'Default data rate' SIM pack for $2. 'Data feature packs' $29 cap recharge includes: *$250 of calls to any network (excluding Pivotel) *$250 of calls to any Optus or Woolworths Mobile within Australia *5GB data. (Data charged in 1MB lots, data above allowance charged at $2/MB) Credit expires after 45 days. (A $49 cap recharge is also available, with double the amount of call credit, but the same 5GB of data.) Recharge cards available from the same outlets, and also Dan Murphys and BWS liquor stores. Accounts can also be recharged with a credit card online. 10% discount off recharge cards for those with a registered Woolworths Everyday Rewards card (Woolworths supermarkets loyalty card - can be obtained for free at the supermarket then registered online.) 'Fair use policy' Bound by the Optus Mobile Fair Go Policy [word doc] 'Availabilty' Woolworths supermarkets, Big W stores and Caltex-Woolworths service stations. 'SIM sizes' *mini-SIM (2FF), micro-SIM (3FF) available. 'Internet and MMS settings' APN: internet *MMS APN: mms *MMS Centre: http://mmsc.optus.com.au:8002/ *MMS Proxy: 61.88.190.10 *Port: 8070 *MCC: 505 *MNC: 02 *Authentication type: PAP 'Tethering' Terms and conditions specifically exclude "mobile handset tethering and use of non mobile devices". 'ALDImobile' ALDImobile is a MVNO - the German supermarket chain Aldi is using the Telstra network. 'Default data rate' * 5c / MB 'Data feature packs' *$15 / month - 2 GB *$30 / month - Unlimited voice / text / MMS / 2.5 GB data Above mentioned plans are only available until the 1st of April 2014. Find new plans below: https://www.aldimobile.com.au/newplans 'Voice and SMS' *Standard national voice call rates: 12c per min *Standard national SMS: 12c *Standard national MMS: 35c 'Availabilty' * In Aldi Stores (Store locator) or online * SIM costs $5 (comes with $5 credit). (As from activation the sim card is valid for 365 days) 'SIM sizes' *mini-SIM (2FF), micro-SIM (3FF) and nano-SIM (4FF) available. 'Internet and MMS settings' APN: mdata.net.au *MMS APN: mdata.net.au *MMS Centre: http://mmsc.mdata.net.au:8003 *MMS Proxy: 10.1.1.180 *Port: 80 *MCC: 505 *MNC: 01 *Authentication type: (blank) 'Boost Mobile' Boost Mobile is using the Telstra network since 1 March 2013. 'Default data rate' SIM Starter Kit for $2. 'Data feature packs' *$10 / 5 days - Unlimited voice / text / MMS / 500MB data *$20 / 15 days - Unlimited voice / text / MMS / 1GB data *$40 / 30 days - Unlimited voice / text / MMS / 3GB data 'Fair Use Policy' For personal use only and subject to Telstra FairPlay Policy on unreasonable use. 'Availabilty *''Locate store'' or buy online 'SIM sizes' *mini-SIM (2FF), micro-SIM (3FF) available. 'Global Gossip' Global Gossip is using the Vodafone network. 'Default data rate' * 2c / MB 'Data Rate' You get FREE Global Gossip to Global Gossip Text and Talk with all plans above. The minutes includes talk time to any landline or mobile within Australia, North America, Japan, or Western. Talk time is also valid to most mobiles in South East Asia and South America *Koala: $20 / 30 days - 60 minutes / 300 standard local or international texts / 250 MB *Croc: $30 / 30 days - 120 minutes / 900 standard local or international texts / 500 MB *Shark: $50 / 30 days - 250 minutes / 1800 standard local or international texts / 1000 MB Remark: No flagfall. Data Pack is the purchase of extra data allowance for internet access using your compatible handset or a mobile dongle. Data Pack cannot be purchased on its own; Data Pack will top-up your current Animal Pack and will expire when your Animal Pack expires. 'Voice and SMS' *Standard national voice call rates: 12.5c per min *Standard national SMS: 12.5c 'Availability' In Global Gossip shops. 'SIM Sizes' *mini-SIM (2FF) 'Lebara' Lebara is using the Vodafone network. 'Default data rate' Up to 1MB/day (excess 5c/MB). 'Data feature packs' *Mini Mega Plan: $24.90 / 30 days - 200 min voice or text / 100 MB data (excess 3c/MB) *Nation Plan: $29.90 / 30 days - Unlimited voice / text / 500 MB data (excess 3c/MB) *Mega Plan: $39.90 / 30 days - Unlimited voice / text / 500 MB data + $10 International call credit *Mega Plan: $49.90 / 30 days - Unlimited voice / text / 500 MB data + $20 International call credit *Lebara Unlimited Plan: $49.90 / 30 days Unlimited national and international voice (selected countries) / national text / 500 MB data (excess 3c/MB) *Mega Plan: $59.90 / 30 days - Unlimited voice / text / 500 MB data + $30 International call credit Remark: 19c flagfall on international calls using Lebara Mega Plan. 'Voice and SMS' *Lebara to Lebara calls: free *Standard national voice call rates: 15c per min *Standard national SMS: 15c *Standard national MMS: 95c 'Availabilty' Sim $10 with a $10 credit available at 7-Eleven, allphones, BP, Coles, Coles express, DickSmith, Harvey Norman, Kmart, Newsagent, NewsLink, Officeworks, On the Run, Post officies, Ritchies, TeleChoice, United, Woolworths (Store locator) or online for free. 'SIM sizes' *mini-SIM (2FF) 'Internet and MMS settings' APN: purtona.net *MMS APN: purtona.wap *MMS Centre: http://purtona.mms/mmssend *MMS Proxy: 10.202.2.20 *Port: 8080 *MCC: 505 *MNC: 03 *Authentication type: PAP Category:Amaysim Category:Vodafone Category:Australia Category:SIM $2. $10 for 1Gb per month. $0.15 per min for calls.